The Dapper Thief
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Master Diamond thief, Dapper Thief, steals a mysterious stone from a museum. When the stone begins to glow and he ends up in Inkopolis, 2000 years into his future. What is a master thief to do? And why do these pop stars keep hanging around him?
1. Inkling Stone

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 1: The Inkling Stone**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

-Museum, Chicago Illinois-

The museum was dark, and guards were securing the area. In the darkness though, was someone who was attempting to steal a certain stone that was on display. That someone was Dapper Thief; a master thief who could steal anything he saw as valuable, even something as heavily guarded as the Inkling Stone. It was a mysterious blue and orange stone that Dapper valued at around $50, 000, 000. Dapper stood at around 5'9" and was slender, with dark brown hair that was shaggy and messy, despite his name. He wore a clean purple tuxedo, regular white dress shirt, and a red tie that was topped with a purple top hat and white gloves. His arsenal, aside from his ninja like stealth, were two common pistols. He had extremely precise aim. Dapper watched as the head guard called the other guards.

"Ok men!" He called, "Things seem to be nice and quiet, but reports say that Dapper Thief is in the area. Keep an eye out for him. He's as stealthy as a ninja and as fast as the flash." The head guard said.

"Excuse me sir, but is Dapper Thief from England? Why would he bother coming here?" The guard asked.

The head guard nodded, "True he is from England, but when he sees his pray. He pounces like a predator. All right men, keep an eye out." All the guards nodded and resumed their rounds. Dapper chuckled in the shadows, which was him in an air vent.

"Those bloody morons. Just don't learn do they." He slowly and quietly removed the grate and slunked down, keeping in the shadows. Dapper slowly moved behind any pedestal he could fit behind until he was near the Inkling Stone. He gave a quiet chuckle. "I'm gonna be rich with this thing. Maybe I could buy a few cars and retire." He heard the cocking of a gun, Dapper whipped his head around to see the head guard and his men.

"Not so fast Dapper. Put your hands behind your back, and don't try anything funny. Inspector Langcaster is on his way with a special pair of cuffs with your name on them." The head guard said, giving a slight chuckle.

"Congratulations sir, you managed to do something that old Mr. Langcaster has been trying for years to do." Dapper thanked in a sarcastic deadpan. The guards all cocked their guns.

"Don't try anything you Limey bastard, and keep your jokes to yourself." The head guard said, keeping his gun pointed at Dapper. Dapper began to move with the guards, but quickly did a backflip to a guard and stole his gun, and started shooting, mainly at the Inkling Stone's glass. He dropped the gun and grabbed the stone, running off with it and began a chase with the guards.

In the American History exhibit, the guards regrouped. The head guard was pissed. "Dammit! Where the hell is he!?" The head guard demanded.

One of the guards shrugged, "I don't know sir, we looked all over. It's like he just disappeared."

The head guard ordered his men to go back and search, leaving the American History exhibit. Dapper appeared from behind a wax statue of General Roosevelt on a horse. Dapper appeared to be happy with himself, "Those wankers. Don't know what hit them." He pulled out the Inkling Stone from his pocket, "Now by beauty, what secrets do you hold?" Dapper then noticed the stone started glowing and getting brighter, "What in the bloody hell?!" He shouted as the white light illuminated and engulfed him in white light. After the light disappeared, Dapper was gone.

When Dapper awoke, he saw what seemed to be two young girls looking over him, "What the bloody hell?" He said in a daze. One girl had what seemed to be black hair that was pink at the tips of two long pigtails. She wore a black dress and and pink stockings. The other had what seemed to be silver hair and a black dress with green stockings. They stood over him, mumbling to each other. The black haired one started poking his chest, that's when Dapper came to life, "What the bloody hell!?" He bolted up, startling the two girls. He reaching into his coat and pulled out one of the pistols, pointing it at them, "Answer me!"

The black haired girl jumped back and screamed, appearing to be scared, while the silver haired one was frightened, but didn't move. The silver girl cleared her throat before speaking, "Good morning sir. Did you sleep well?" She asked, Dapper could tell her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"What do you mean 'good morning'? Last I checked it was 10pm. Where am I?" Dapper asked, cocking the gun.

"You're in Inkopolis." She answered.

"Ink-what? You little minxes better start making sense." He demanded.

"Marie," the black haired one spoke, "I don't think he's nice."

The one known as Marie looked to the black haired one, "Gee Callie. What gave it away?" He pointed the gun to the ceiling and fired, catching their attention.

"Answer my bloody question!" He demanded.

"Inkopolis! It's a city! Please don't kill us!" The one known as Callie said, crying. Tears streaming down her face. Dapper wasn't happy with the answers.

"If you won't give me straight answers, then hand over the jewelry. Now." Dapper ordered. Marie removed her earrings, necklaces, and rings without any hesitation. Callie on the other hand, was struggling, she was shaking and trying not to break down in tears. She eventually removed her jewelry and the two handed them over to Dapper. "Thanks ladies." Dapper said, and he rushed out of the building he was in. He exited and found himself in Inkopolis Plaza, he was shocked by his surroundings. This definitely wasn't Chicago.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" He asked aloud.

 **This is the result of playing too much Splatoon. You make an OC and put them in Inkopolis. Info on Dapper Thief; he's a master thief, like a mixture of Lupin the 3rd and Sly Cooper. Let me know if this story entertained you and I will continue it! Poor Callie though, she was scared to death.**


	2. Inkopolis

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 2: Inkopolis**

Dapper looked around at the crowd of kids with weird looking hair, all of them staring at him and mumbling.

"Who is that guy?"

"Did he just run outta the Squid Sisters studio?"

"Is that their jewelry in his coat pockets?"

"He doesn't look very fresh." The last comment, for some reason, irked him.

Dapper could hear his heart racing a million miles, he looked around, trying to find a way out of his current situation. He saw what looked like an alleyway and bolted towards there. Trying not to make a scene. Dapper sat down beside a trash can and took a deep breath, exhaling the hardest breath in his life. He heard some voice call out to him.

"Hey mate? What's going on with ya?" The hippie with a dark blue spiky Afro asked. Dapper was confused.

"Who the hell are you mate?" Dapper asked.

"The name is Spyke. Now answer me question, what's going on?" The so called Spyke asked. Dapper took off his top hat, set it in front of him, and unloaded the jewelry, Inkling Stone, and his two pistols into it.

"That takes a load off." Dapper said, "The name is Dapper Thief. Master diamond thief." After Dapper said that, Spyke got a little nervous, but Dapper waved him off, "Don't worry, I ain't gonna rob ya. I already robbed two sorry sods already. Poor birds, one of 'em was scared to death, but that shows them to give ridicules answers." Dapper said, folding his arms.

"Who'd ya rob?" Spyke asked.

"I don't blooming know! One of 'em had this weird black hairdo, and the other had some silver hair. Why? You know 'em?" Dapper explained, ending with a question to Spyke. Spyke's eyes grew wide, as if he said something crazy, "What?"

"You blooming robbed the Squid Sisters!" Spyke shouted to Dapper. All Dapper did was shrug, then they both heard the noise of the town center jumbotron. Both Dapper and Spyke went to see what was going to happen.

The two girls Dapper had stolen from appeared on screen, the girl Callie still seemed to be shaken up.

"H-hey it's I-Inkopolis news time." Callie said, without her usual pep.

"Now, before we announce today's Turf War locations, we gotta announce the Splatfest themes!" Marie said, a bit more enthusiastic.

"..." Callie said nothing.

"Ummm... Cal? This is where you announce the themes remember?" Marie said to her sister.

"I can't do it!" Callie yelled as she ran off camera, bursting into tears. Marie looked at the camera, a bit nervous. She had never done a taping by herself. She gulped down some air, tugged at her collar that wasn't connected to any shirt, and did their signature ending pose.

"Stay... Fresh..." Marie awkwardly said, before running off camera, her yells faintly being heard, "Callie! Callie get back here!" It was then the producer of the Inkopolis news went on camera.

"Due to some traumatic events that happened to the Sisters earlier today, there will be no official Turf Wars, but ones for fun are allowed. The theme for the Splatfest will be announced when the Sisters are back to their usual selves. Good day." The producer said, before the feed was cut.

While everyone else was in shock, and was mumbling to themselves, Spyke was focused on Dapper, "See what you did?" Spyke said to Dapper.

Dapper rolled his eyes, "Oh no. A man whose name involves the word thief has disrupted the system. What a travesty." He said with a sarcastic deadpan. It was then that Callie burst from the studio, still in tears, not watching where she was going and bumped into Dapper. She looked up and freaked out.

"P-please! That whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" Callie yelled to Dapper, quivering behind her arms for protection. Dapper sighed, thinking the scene of this girl was just pathetic. He wasn't that bad of a guy, he never really did petty thefts, but him waking up in some strange place made something snap in him. Out of the studio also ran Marie, who was thankful she found her sister, but lost that hope when she saw Dapper standing over her.

"Listen sir... T-take whatever else you want, j-just don't hurt Callie." Marie said, being protective. Dapper facepalmed, he couldn't stand seeing those two freaking out. He grabbed their wrists, only eliciting a scream of Callie, and rushing them back with Spyke to the alley. Once in the alley, he sat them down behind his top hat.

"Inside that hat is your jewelry. Take it and stop being so boo-hooey." He said to them. Marie reached inside and pulled out her jewelry, while Callie was shakily, and slowly, reaching to the top hat. Dapper groaned, "What are you waiting for? A bleeding invitation?! I'm giving you your stuff back. Callie looked over to Marie, who simply nodded. Callie finally got her jewelry out of the hat and back onto her. Dapper sighed in peace, "Good. Now I don't feel so guilty." It was then Marie slapped him across the face, slamming him onto Spyke's sale tarp.

"You have some nerve!" Marie yelled.

Dapper held a hand to his slap mark, "What the bleeding hell was that for?!" He asked in surprise. Marie grabbed his tie and brought him face to face.

"You know exactly what that was for. I have half a mind to grab your weird slatter guns and splat you right now!" She threatened him. For the first time in Dapper's life, a woman was threatening his life. It kinda turned him on in a sick masochistic sorta way. "But I won't. In fact," she began, "I'm inviting you to our house for tea." Marie offered.

"What?!" Callie and Dapper yelled in unison, "You can't be serious!" They yelled again.

"Marie. He robbed us, he almost shot us! Why would you let him into our home! For tea!" Callie argued.

"I agree with pinky! Why would you let me in your house for tea! I could be a nasty man." He said, "I could steal all your stuff, or make it look like an accident, or take you two to..." He stopped himself, "Assuming you two are legal anyways."

"Stop it." Marie ordered, turning to Callie, "He's coming tomorrow for tea. Be on your best behavior." She the turned to Dapper, "Same with you." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to Dapper, "This is the address to our house. Be there around noon." Marie ordered him. She then picked Callie up and the two walked away. Dapper looked to Spyke.

"What the hell just happened?" Dapper asked. Spyke only shrugged, he then looked to the piece of paper, looking confused. "Can you read that? I don't understand a word of it." Spike took the paper.

"You aren't from around here are you?" Spyke asked.

"Buddy. You have no idea." Dapper said to himself.

 **Another chapter down! Hundred to go :^\ I kid, but you like it so far?**


	3. Tea time

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 3: Tea time**

Dapper looked at the transcribed address that Marie had given him. He looked at the paper, and then at a street sign, 1321 Kelp Drive. Dapper was confused, given how the girls dressed, he assumed they were rich. He was met with an apartment building. He popped his top hat onto his head, "Well. This shall be interesting." He said to himself. Dapper walked up to the front door, pressing the buzzer that was listed as 'Marie Squidson' after a while he was met by Marie herself, wearing a white shirt with the red letter N on it and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Good. You're here." She smirked.

"Yeah, but I have a cozy little alleyway that is calling my name. So make it good." He retorted back. Marie chuckled, letting him in. Once they entered the apartment, Dapper was surprised by the size. It had a small living room with an old couch and a flat screen tv. It was connected to an even tinier kitchen. On the couch was Callie, she was wearing a black spaghetti string tank top with a pair jean shorts. She was playing a video game with a plumber jumping on mushrooms and turtles. "Marie!" Callie yelled.

"What?!" Marie yelled back.

"I'm hungry! What's for dinner?!" Callie yelled back.

"I'm working on that! Is the tea ready?!" Marie yelled.

"Not yet!" Callie yelled.

"Blimey." Dapper said to himself, "Do you girls ever not yell?"

Callie jumped, "Marie?! You were serious?"

Marie nodded, "Yup. Remember what we talked about?" Marie asked. Callie looked away, with... A blush? And nodded. What were these girls planning? Dapper thought.

Marie went into a a back room and pulled out an old reading chair, dusting it off, and motioning to sit down. Dapper sat, although he was uncomfortable being in the home of the girls he robbed at gun point. The sound of a kettle went off and Marie went for the tea, returning with three ups.

"I hope you like Earl Gray." Marie say to Dapper.

Dapper smiled, "Now you're speaking the Kings English!" Accepting the cup. Callie kept a critical eye on Dapper. He was sitting in a gentlemanly manner, and had good posture, but something wasn't right about him... His tentacles! They were all fuzzy and brown.

"So, mr.?" Marie asked.

"Thief. Dapper Thief." Dapper introduced, shaking Callie and Marie's hands. "Sorry about the scare yesterday, I was a bit on edge." Dapper sipped his tea, "So any other questions?"

Callie raised, "What's with your tentacles? They're all fuzzy. And brown."

Dapper looked confused, "My what?"

Callie ran up and started ruffling his hear, she backed away in shock, "You're not an Inkling..." She turned to Marie, "Marie! He's not an Inkling!" Callie said in shock, Marie had the same expression.

"A-are you a human?" Callie asked.

"Well of course I'm human!" Dapper said in annoyance. He began sipping his tea.

Marie held a hand to her mouth, "How is this possible... Humans have been extinct for 2000 years..." Marie said, Dapper spit out his tea.

"What!" He shouted, choking on his tea, and pulled out the Inkling stone, "This stupid hunk of rock transported me 2000 years... Into the flipping future!" Dapper shouted once more and threw the Inkling stone at a wall, "T-this can't be happening." He held his head in disbelief. Marie walked over to Dapper, who was in a state of panic. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." Marie said. Dapper grabbed her wrist, looking at her with anger.

"No it isn't!" He yelled. He took a deep breath, grabbing the pot of tea and began guzzling, "Well... I'm in a future full of squid people... Now, what do you two want of me anyways?"

"Well, we were going to ask if you wanted to be our bodyguard, but now we are advancing this deal; you protect us, and we give you a place to live. We have a deal?" Marie offered.

Dapper gave it some thought before speaking, "Alright. Not like I have anything better, but on two conditions." The two nodded, "1: You two allow me to continue doing the trade to my name, if I wanna steal you can't stop me." They nodded, "2: I need to be paid."

"Alright." Marie said, turning to Callie, the two closed their eyes and began to do something that shocked Dapper. Callie slowly began lowering her spaghetti straps while Marie slowly raised her shirt. Dapper couldn't take it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Dapper shouted, "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked.

"We were paying you. We thought that's how you wanted." Callie said innocently.

"I was referring to money!" He yelled at them, "Don't get me wrong, your bodies are nice, but I can't buy food with your milk tankers." He joked.

Callie and Marie looked at each other, "Milk tankers?" They asked in unison.

 **Hehehe. Milk tankers. I'm funny!**


	4. Planning a heist

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 4: Planning a heist**

A week had gone by as Dapper begun his day job as the Squid Sisters bodyguard, he even traded in his pistols for two N-ZAP '89s after finding out that bullets just bounce off an Inkling with no damage. It annoys him how many boys were screaming for Callie, Marie was just as pretty too, "Stop it Dapper, she's your boss." He thought to himself. One little Inkling boy had snuck backstage of a concert, and Dapper, using his ninja stealth, nabbed him from behind. He grabbed the boys shirt, "What do you think you're doing?" Dapper asked.

"I'm not doing anything..." The boy answered.

Dapper didn't believe it, he pulled out one of his N-ZAP '89s and stuck the barrel at the boy's nose, "Answer this time. Truthfully." He cocked the gun.

"I was trying to sneak into the Squid Sisters dressing room!" The boy confessed.

"And?"

"And?!" The boy was trembling.

Dapper chuckled, "You don't think that someone would sneak anywhere without trying to get pictures don't you?"

The boy sighed in defeat, "I was gonna try to get pics of them changing."

"Good, now." Dapper began, his finger rested on the trigger. A female sound of a girl clearing her throat was heard behind Dapper. He turned his head, seeing Callie and Marie, "Evening ladies. I was just busy with a trespasser." Dapper turned his head to the quivering boy.

Marie sighed, "Let him go."

Dapper groaned, dropping the boy as he scurried off, "You two certainly know how to dampen a mood." He said to the pop idols.

"Dapper, you just can threaten to splat everyone that sneaks back stage!" Callie yelled to the thief. Dapper shrugged, sticker the zapper back into his coat.

Dapper waltzed over to the craft service table, grabbing a few chips, and a doughnut, not paying attention, "What can I say? I'm restless. I need to stretch me legs, if you catch my drift."

Callie pulled out her wallet, "We can raise your pay if you want!"

"I'm referring to to going back to thieving. I need to get back into the game, a week of just telling horny fourteen year olds to bugger off is getting dull." He told the sisters.

"We can check out the local stores in the plaza if you want." Marie offered. Dapper chuckled, "What?"

"I'm not some petty crook. Stealing from cash registers and robbing folks at gun point. That's just uncouth." Dapper told them. Callie and Marie looked at him skeptically, "Oi! I told you it was a mistake! I was a bit confused and a bit angry." He told them, "Now get into some regular clothes and let's head back home. I got the perfect idea." He old them.

Back at the apartment, the girls and Dapper sat down to Chinese food, something Dapper hadn't had for a while, well he hadn't been to China since he stole the grand faberge egg from the Ming Dynasty. Marie set her Kung pow chicken down, "Alright Dapper, what did you have in mind?"

Dapper set his box of sweet and sour chicken on the table, and pulled out a pamphlet from the Museum D'Alfonsino and handed it to Callie, "The museum recently acquired a rare pink diamond known as 'The Peach Diamond' and is estimated around 7.5 billion G." Dapper explained. Callie ogled the diamond.

"It's so pretty!" Callie expressed, Marie took the pamphlet to see for herself.

"So how're you gonna do it?" Marie asked.

"Simple," Dapper began, "Tomorrow we visit the museum and scope it out, check the security cameras and just how up to date the security is. Then when night falls, we nab it." He explained.

"Where do we come in?" Marie asked.

"You two will pose as my nieces during the day, make it look like I'm not up to anything. And don't worry about the money for the diamond once this is over with, I'm gonna split the earnings three ways." He told them, "You interested in being apart of a big heist?" He asked.

Callie and Marie gave it some thought, Marie speaking first, "Will it be dangerous?"

Dapper chuckled, "Honey, it's gonna be a danger zone."

 **Dapper is gonna involve the Squid Sisters in a heist? Woo! Hope you enjoyed! If you are confused about the size differences between Callie and Marie and Dapper; they come up to about the middle of his chest.**


	5. The big heist

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 5: The big heist**

Marie awoke the very next day in a drowsy stir. She smelled something in the kitchen cooking, maybe pancakes. She hopped outta bed wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and a pair of pink panties and walked to the kitchen seeing Callie sitting at their small dining table, wearing a similar shirt. But black and some sleeping pants covered in hearts. The one cooking was Dapper, and it appeared he was telling a story.

"And so then, after we stole the golden scepter while the guards weren't looking, I tied up his feet and left him for the cops. Teaches him for working for a rival employer." Dapper spun the tale to Callie. Dapper turned to Marie, and blushed at her sight of being pants less. Marie was confused and then looked down, freaking out and rushing back into her room, slamming the door. Dapper stood there for a minute before Callie burst into laughter. He glared at her, "What are you laughing for?!" He asked, a blush still present on his face.

Callie rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Your face when Marie walked in with no pants!" Callie then burst into another fit of laughter. A few minutes later, Marie walked back, this time with sleeping pants that were covered in the Squid Sisters logo.

She couldn't look Dapper in the eyes, only looking away with a faint blush, "S-sorry. I'm used to only me and Callie being here on our days off that I forgot..."

"Think nothin' of it Marie. It happens." Dapper said to Marie, "Now you two dig into these pancakes, because we got a big day ahead of us!" He said with as much enthusiasm as Callie during the news.

"Are we gonna steal stuff today?" Callie asked, shoveling pancakes into her mouth.

Dapper nodded, "Yup. Are you two ready?"

"But, Dapper?" Marie asked him, "We are the most famous squids in Inkopolis. Surely we might get noticed." Marie said. Dapper chuckled, "What?"

"That's where you're wrong." He told her, "I am the most skilled thief to ever live, you think I am so good at my job without mastering disguise?" He asked, sitting down, "I am going to make you two look completely different."

After breakfast, Dapper informed the girls to wear normal, but not too casual clothes while Dapper prepared their makeup and some fake Inkling wigs he got from Spyke. The girls emerged from their rooms; Callie looked like she was a typical preppy girl, complete with a tank top and miniskirt. Marie looked like the closed in book worm, wearing a button up blouse and blue jeans. Dapper smiled, "Good. Now to fit you into your wigs." He said as he handed both girls a hair net. "Slip those on. They will hold your tentacles so you can easily get your wigs on. Once then, I will give you your props, like fake glasses, books, you know. Stuff to appear normal. Now hurry up!" He told them. Handing them both tentacle wigs of both orange and purple.

"We're ready." Marie called out. Dapper turned his head, seeing the girls in their wigs, Callie in orange and Marie in purple. Dapper gave a thumbs up, showing his approval.

"Now, Marie, you get the fake glasses." He said, handing Marie a pair of fake glasses, "And Callie, you get the fashion magazine." He said, handing Callie an issue of 'Fresh Weekly', "Now. Let's go." And the three headed out.

At the museum, Dapper, Callie, and Marie walked through the painting section. Many famous pieces of art throughout all of Inkopolis's history. It had been a while since Callie and Marie had been to the museum, and were delighted to see so much beautiful pieces of art, but they weren't there for art. They headed into the display exhibits, seeing all types of jewelry and riches behind glass, but Dapper had eyes for only one. The Peach Diamond. Dapper, Callie, and Marie looked at it.

"Security isn't that tight, meaning this place has never had a theft. And the cameras are pretty old, meaning the system isn't up do date. Pretty much a rookie mistake." Dapper informed the two.

"What's that mean?" Asked Callie.

Dapper chuckled, "It means we can hang out, grab some food and wait it out. This museum is a joke."

"We gonna be in a museum all day?" Asked Marie.

"It'll be good for ya. Could learn somethin'." Dapper told the two.

Hours later, after nightfall. Dapper and the girls were hiding in the air vents, it was only big enough for two, so Callie had to be in squid form. There was something about Marie being this close to Dapper that made her blush. Why was being this close to a crooked criminal that made a living by stealing make her blush?

Dapper quietly opened the vent and slunked down, gently letting down Marie and Callie. They quietly made their way to The Peach Diamond. It was beautiful, out in the open and no one watching it. This was the dream museum Dapper had for years. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small knife and made a circle in the glass, cutting out a held his hand out to Marie, "Decoy." Marie nodded and handed him the Inkling stone, "At least this things'll have some use now." He quickly swapped the diamond for the stone. As they were about to leave, they heard a click, all three turned around to see a quivering guard.

"H-hey! Thief!" He guard yelled. Dapper only chuckled, and pulled out one of the zappers. A hadn't shot was heard and the guard screaming. When the other guards ran up to the scene, they only saw a passed out squid in a pile of ink, purple ink. The guards ran everywhere but eventually saw Dapper and the girls at the front entrance, he smirked and splatter each guard. The head, in squid form, shakily asked, "J-just who the hell are you?!"

"Dapper Thief. And don't you forget it." With the final word, they left.

Back at the apartment, Dapper plopped on the couch, snickering. His snickers turned into chuckled, and his chuckles turned into uncontrollable laughter. He pulled out the Peach Diamond and stared at it, "Dapper's back!" He placed the diamond on the table and pulled Callie and Marie into a hug, Marie was caught off guard, a large flush across her face, but hugged back, along with Callie. "We are gonna be rich!" Dapper yelled.

 **Well. The heist happened, and the reveal of Marie having feelings for Dapper is revealed, does Dapper feel the same? I'm currently working with another member on something big, can't say more but wish I could. All I can say is, it's gonna be big. Thanks for reading, and I started writing this because there is always a story I wrote that I need to focus on. I have others, but they take more time, but this is a thing that is sort of like a break from the rest.**


	6. Feelings

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 6: Feelings**

A few weeks after Dapper stole the Peach Diamond, all of Inkopolis was in a stir. The Inkopolis News producer had even told Callie and Marie that they had to start reporting on Dapper's work. The pay for the diamond had been enough for food, rent, and even a fresh 'bodyguard' suit for Dapper when he plays bodyguard. Dapper wanted a suit was because he was displeased with what was originally offered. Callie and Marie entered Dapper's room one day with a bag. He gazed oddly at them as he was looking at the blueprints for Museum D'Alfonsino, "What's up? I'm busy," Dapper said, not paying attention to the two.

"We have decided that you can't go around in your purple suit anymore." Marie informed the master thief.

"Why should I?"

"You're starting to gain some attention. If someone were to notice you and tell the cops, they might connect the Squid Sister's bodyguard to the thief who stole the Peach Diamond." Callie told Dapper. Dapper gave an annoyed sigh.

"Alright. Let me see what you got," he said as the two squealed, handing him the bag. What he pulled out was a black t-shirt with the Squid Sisters logo on it. Dapper stared at the two with a deadpan. "I don't like it."

Marie dropped her head while Callie looked destroyed, "Why?!" yelled Callie.

"I don't do t-shirts. Now if it was a suit, that would be different," he said. This gave Marie an idea.

"Let's have Annie custom make you a suit," Marie offered.

"Beg pardon?" Dapper asked.

"Annie. She runs a headware shop in Booyah Base, and she also does custom clothes for Jelly Fresh. Let's go get you a suit," Marie repeated. Dapper thought for a second, and nodded.

Out in Booyah Base, the Squid Sisters and Dapper made their way to Annie's shop. When they entered the store, they were greeted by a shy, timid girl with a pink spiky hairdo. "H-hello. Can I help you with anything?" Annie asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, we are actually wondering if you could custom make a suit for our friend here." Marie asked, but before Annie could say anything, a clown fish popped out of her hair.

"You want us to make something for that loser?! He ain't even fresh! Get outta here!" Moe yelled. Dapper leaned in, face to face with Moe.

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do, fish?" Dapper asked.

"Why, I'll-"

Dapper cut Moe off, pulling out one of his hidden zappers and pointed it at Moe, "You're just a fish who lives in hair. You couldn't even kick a fly out of here to save your life. You're just a small fish with a big mouth who thinks he can control someone's life." Moe didn't say anything and hid in Annie's hair. He didn't come back out.

Annie was awe struck, "Wow... No one has ever been able to get Moe to be quiet. What color would you like your suit?" she asked Dapper.

"Black, but could you make the tie purple? Purple's me favorite color." He said. Annie nodded, taking Dapper's measurements, and finally telling them to be back within two weeks for the suit to be ready. Out in the plaza, Callie suggested they get something to eat.

"I'm starving! And I hear this new burger place just opened up!" Callie said. Marie nodded, turning to Dapper.

"You hungry?"

Dapper shrugged, "Sure. Let's get a bite to eat and then head back home. The museum updated their security systems, so they might be an actual challenge." Callie gave an annoyed groan.

"Is all you ever think about is stealing? I bet you didn't even buy that suit of yours. I bet you stole it," Callie teased, Dapper leaned to her, poking her chest.

"Now you can't prove that."

"Alright guys!" Marie shouted, "This is my life now." She mumbled to herself. The burger place in question was a sailor themed restaurant called 'The Krusty Krab' and given how Callie liked to experiment with her food, it seemed like a good idea. The three walked up to the cash register, a turquoise tentacled man in a brown polo shirt was reading an interpretive dance magazine. He noticed the three and put the magazine down.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab. Can I take your order?" the cashier asked in a disinterested monotone. Callie looked to the man's shirt, seeing a button that said "I really wish I wasn't here right now."

"That button seems mean. You should be happy to be at work!" Callie said enthusiastically.

The man blinked. "Are you gonna order or just stand around?"

"We'll have three Krabby Patties," Marie blurted out. Marie, along with Dapper and Callie, paid for their meal and took a seat. Moments later, a man in a white short sleeved dress shirt, red tie, and brown dress shorts appeared. He had yellow tentacles and buck teeth.

"Order up! Three Krabby Patties!" the fry cook yelled out. Marie waved and the three got their patties, and began eating. Callie basically inhaled her burger and gently sipped her kelp soda.

Marie rolled her eyes. "For the 'cutest' of the two Squid Sisters, you're a pig when you eat." After the group ate they went back to the apartment, to which Dapper went back to his room to study the museum blueprints. Callie sat on the couch and started watching TV, while Marie went into her room.

Marie looked over the purple wig Dapper gave her for the heist they pulled a few weeks ago. She got an idea. "Hey Callie!" Marie called.

"Yeah?!" Callie called back.

"Can you come in here?!"

"Sure!" Callie said, entering Marie's room, "What's up?" she asked.

"Should I dye my tentacles?" asked Marie.

Callie chuckled, "Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like dying them." Marie responded.

"What color?"

Marie thought about it, hesitating. "P-purple?"

Callie's ears perked, "Purple eh? Isn't that Dapper's favorite color?"

Marie looked away, "Maybe."

"Awe. Trying to impress the dirty thief? Did he steal your heart?" Callie teased.

Marie's face grew bright red as Callie left the room in laughter. "Do whatever you want, he feels the same way!" Callie yelled. Marie looked into her vanity mirror, thinking about what Callie had told her. Did Dapper feel what she felt?

 **I'm still bitter over the Splatfest. Anyways, I plan to update 2-Bit Romance after I found chapter 3's beta page. So look forward to that! Stay Fresh! This chapter has been updated by my new proofreader and editor, Splattifying Agent 2. Thank you for fixing my dumbass mistakes.**


	7. Voting trouble

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 7: Voting trouble**

The next Splatfest was announced, the video games Pokèmon Red vs Pokèmon Blue. For weeks, Marie had been asking Dapper to vote for team Blue. He didn't care. It was just some silly contest. Marie and Callie on the other hand, were adamant about him voting in the Splatfest. Out in the plaza, Dapper was waiting in the long, boring line. He checked his watch, groaning, "Bloody hell, could this take any longer?"

"Don't worry pal. They always take this long," said a voice from behind. He turned around and saw a male Inkling with light blue tentacles. "I'm Jake," the male said to Dapper, sticking his hand out. A female Octoling with red tentacles energetically shaking Dapper's hand.

"And I'm Tori!" the young girl introduced.

Dapper smiled to the young couple. "So, what team are you two voting for?"

"Blue," Jake and Tori replied in unison. "You?" asked Jake.

He gave it some thought. Why did it matter? They're the same game, just a few differences. But he shrugged it off. "Red, maybe? I don't see the whole point, it's just a game."

"Your tentacles are weird looking." Tori commented to Dapper.

"So are yours, but you don't see me talking about it," he shot back, earning a chuckle from Jake.

After hours of waiting, he finally got to the front for voting, and was met with Judd.

"Hello! Which team are you siding with? The fiery Red or aquatic Blue?" the cat asked the thief. Dapper gave it some thought, "But once you decide, you can't change later." With the warning, Dapper hesitated. He wanted to vote Blue for Marie, but Red was his favorite color.

An hour later, Dapper returned home. T-shirt gripped in his hand and he opened the door to the apartment. He was greeted by Callie and Marie, both bickering about whose team was better. He seriously didn't understand why people cared. "Oi! I'm back," he announced. The girls rushed to Dapper, wanting to know who he voted for.

"So?" begun Callie.

"Who was it?" Marie finished.

Dapper plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, completely ignoring the question. "Why's it matter?"

Marie huffed. "It matters because I'm gonna win! And I want to know who you're siding with!"

"I picked Red." The words stung Marie's ears. Why would he choose Pokemon Red over Pokemon Blue. "Why!?" Marie screamed. Dapper and Callie jumped at this sudden outburst.

"I thought you were on my team! You were always on my team!" she screamed.

"Marie, calm down." Dapper attempted. Marie growled at him.

"If you won't side with me, then I will stomp you into the ground!" And with that, she stormed out in an angry steam.

"What was that about?" asked Dapper. Callie shrugged in confusion.

During the Splatfest, Dapper was guarding the sisters like he always did, occasionally looking to Marie and getting dirty looks. After the Splatfest, it was released that Blue had won, and he was prepared to be greeted by a floating Marie. When Marie did come up to him, she was giggling like a maniac.

"Guess who won!? That's right! Blue team! I won! In your face! In your fa-"

"Congrats." That response caught her off guard.

"Wha?"

"You won. Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Dapper not being upset over losing was not what Marie expected.

"You know, it's hard to gloat if you're so accepting," she said to him. He only shrugged as she walked off to find Callie.

 **That's right, Blue team won and Red lost. I voted for Red while my editor voted for Blue. Why am I not upset over losing? Because it doesn't matter who won or lost, all that matters is that we are celebrating Pokèmon and the 20 years it's been in our lives. Also we all win because the original Red, Blue, and Yellow are being released on the 3DS eshop. Happy 20th anniversary Pokèmon and 30th anniversary Zelda. Jake and Tori belong to my editor Splattifying Agent 2.**


	8. The Detective

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 8: The Detective**

The museum was swarming with cops, all wondering who had broken in. The chief of police was looking over the crime scene. "This doesn't make sense. Who could it have been? The Mackerel brothers?"

"Not a chance. They're locked up for the next ten years," a new voice said. It was a gruff voice belonging to an older male inkling with white tentacles and a white mustache. He wore a brown suit with a green tie and a brown trench coat. His name was Detective Harold Squidson. "This is someone new."

The next morning, Callie was flipping through the channels, deciding what to watch, when she got to a special news report regarding the string of thefts. "Gah! Why is it that every where I turn, Dapper turns up!" At that moment, Dapper had groggily went to the kitchen to grab some coffee, as he did in the morning. "Hey! Dapper! Stop showing up on my TV!"

Dapper took a sip of his coffee. "Can't help it if I'm more interesting than you, love." The two glared at each other before Dapper sitting next to her. "What's on TV?"

"You."

Dapper took a sip. "At least it's interesting."

Callie scoffed. "You're full of yourself."

"Someone has to be. Not like you're ever gonna give me praise or anythin'." He took another sip. "So I have a plan that with the reward money from this new artifact coming in a few months, The Crystal Cogburn. We should be able to afford a new dishwasher or a stove."

The pink Squid Sister rolled her eyes. "I've heard that before," she mumbled. "Where's the payment for that stupid painting you stole once? Mona Keesha? Where was the payment for that?"

Dapper set his coffee on the table. "So I've hit a bit of a dry spell, nothin' to worry about. I'm looking out for what's best fer both of ya."

"Callie!" Marie yelled from her room. "Come here!"

"Why!?"

"Because I said so!"

Dapper's ears were ringing as Callie walked to Marie's room. "Don't they know how to talk normally?"

In Marie's room, Callie plopped down on her cousins bed, not wanting to stand up. Marie was at her bedside vanity. "I'm thinking of dying my tentacles."

Callie sprung right up. Marie HATED dying her tentacles, and anytime her tentacles had to be a different color, wardrobe always pre-ordered wigs, knowing Marie would refuse to change the color of her hair. "Why do you want to dye your tentacles?"

"No reason," Marie responded, putting a layer of Chapstick upon her lips. "Just felt I could use a change."

"Marie, you hate change. You're the only Inkling I know to protest an entire network because they cancelled your favorite show."

"You shut your mouth!" Marie snapped. "Invader Blorg was an amazing show! It didn't need to be cancelled!"

"The network said it had low ratings," Callie said, shrugging.

"Tarter sauce! It was great and you know it!" Marie shot back. "I should know it had great ratings, I was part of at least fourteen online forums with well over hundreds of Inklings. The network just didn't know what they had," Marie told her cousin. "And it was a great show for kids, like me."

"Marie, you're twenty." Callie said, deadpanned.

Marie sunk into her chair. "Well, kid inside..."

"Anywho! Getting back to the subject at hand, what color do you even plan on dying your tentacles anyway?" Callie asked, getting away from the sudden distraction.

Marie went silent for a moment, before answering, "Purple." Callie broke into a sudden fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

The pink Squid Sister broke her fit of laughter. "Really? Purple? It's not even your color! Who're you trying to impress? Dapper?" Marie went silent, and even looked away. Callie stopped her laughter when it hit her. "Oh. I see," she said slyly.

"W-what?" Marie asked nervously.

"You want to dye your tentacles purple to impress Dapper and 'steal' his sacred treasure. Don't you?"

Marie's face was bright red. "Get out, Callie! I don't even know why I called you in here!"

Callie began to leave, breaking into another fit of laughter. "I hope you're nimble!"

"SHUT UP, CALLIE!" Marie snapped. She looked back to her vanity mirror, looking at a photo from the past Splatfest, the one Dapper first started guarding them. Both girls were in their signature 'Stay Fresh' pose, while Dapper refused to go along. She felt a deep sinking feeling in her chest just by looking at the photo, when suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. "Callie! Can you get that!?"

"Sure!"

"Can you two stop bloody yelling!"

Callie hopped off the couch and to the front door. "Hello?"

"Hello, Callie," a gruff voice said. "It's me, Uncle Harold."

Callie froze when she recognized him. "Uncle Harold."

 **Cliff hanger after a long hiatus. Seems right to me! I ordered the Squid Sisters Amiibo. And apologies! I don't know why it happened!**


	9. The Thief and The Detective

**The Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 9: The Thief and The Detective**

Detective Squidson made his way into the apartment. "So where's my daughter?" Harold said. He eyed Dapper. "And who are you?" Callie grew nervous. Dapper stood.

"David Trout sir. I'm the bodyguard of your niece and daughter." He extended a hand to shake. Harold shook but didn't take an eye off him.

"If you're their bodyguard. Why're you here?"

Dapper grew nervous. "They allow me to live here under the condition I look after them at concerts." Harold glared at Dapper. It was then Marie squealed loudly. Startling both men.

"Oh my god daddy!" She yelled running to Harold, pulling him into a hug.

"How are you honey? Doing well?"

Marie smiled. "I'm fine dad. What brings you here? I thought you were out of country for the next few months?"

"I was, but I got called back due to some events." He sat down on the couch. "Ladies. David. You ever hear of Dapper Thief?"

All three froze. "No." They said in unison.

"I did some research. He was a Master Diamond Thief over 12,000 years ago. He stole everything from artwork to grand Faberge eggs. And especially diamonds." Harold took his hat off. "Someone has decided to resurrect the name of Dapper Thief and continue his work."

"That's horrible." Callie said in worry.

"So you're back to being the thief to jail?" Marie said. She glanced to Dapper in worry.

"Yup. I'm gonna stake out the museum. He likes to strike museums only. Just like the original. Claimed museums were the real challenge of stealing. I want you and Callie to stay in here and don't move. This guy could be anywhere." He glanced to Dapper. "And look out for him, he sorta fits the description." Harold stood and walked to the door. "I love you Marie. Just like I loved your mother. I would hate to see anything happen."

Marie hugged him. "I know dad." Harold hugged Callie and left. Dapper flopped onto the couch and let out a stressful sigh.

"Oh bullocks."

Callie spoke up. "Maybe we're ok. Uncle Harold could just be eyeing you because you're close to Marie."

"Callie he's eyeing Dapper because he IS Dapper. I'm surprised you didn't get arrested right then and there. David Trout? Really?" Marie said to Callie. She turned to Dapper. "I don't want you going to the museum tonight."

Dapper nodded. "You're right."

Marie continued, "I'm serious I do- wait what?"

He shrugged. "You're right. You're dad is after my head and will most likely have all cops and security available staking the Museum. I should lay low for a while."

Callie was shocked. "You're actually agreeing. That's a shocker."

"Well I don't want me bum arrested now do I? If I lay low things will blow over."

Marie and Callie looked to each other, not knowing what to say. Dapper put his feel up on the coffee table and flipped through channels. "Your pop suspected something."

Marie sat next to him. "What do you mean?"

"He's a detective. He notices things, even saying I fit the bill. If he wanted he could've arrested me." He put an arm around Marie. The Silver Squid Sister blushing. "I know a thing or two about detectives. When you think you have 'em fooled, they always figure you out." He stopped on a channel talking about new pop stars in the music industry.

"Our next musical duo is an Inkling and Octoling. They are Pearl and Marina and they call themselves 'Off the Hook'!" The announcer said. Dapper scoffed.

"They'll probably be One-Hit Wonders." He turned the tv off. Callie saw Marie blushing and left the room. "Where's she off to?" Dapper noticed his arm still around Marie. He took it away in a flustered state. "Sorry love."

"No no Dapper.. it's fine… I have to tell you something." Her face was red.

"Yes love?" He said, blushing. They leaned closer to each other.

"Dapper I lo-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. She picked up with a groan. "Yes? What? Ok we're on our way." Marie hung up her phone.

"What is it?" Dapper asked.

"Our producer wants Callie and I to go an report on something important." She felt Dapper put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok love. I want you to know somethin'."

"What?"

He pressed his lips to hers. Marie was shocked, but settled into his kiss. Once their lips parted he spoke. "I feel the same way."

Callie screamed, scaring the two. "Eeeeeeeh! Oh my gosh you finally spilled your guts!" She pulled both of them into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Callie… Can't… Breath…" Marie and Dapper said in unison.

She let go. "Hehe… Sorry.."


End file.
